


Kiss the Cook

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masterchef, Slow Build, alternative universe, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Califórnia ganha sua versão exclusiva do programa Master Chef e os competidores vêm com tudo para ganhar o prêmio máximo de 1 milhão de dólares e o troféu de melhor cozinheiro do estado. E entre as provas dadas a eles, essa turma vai aprender a receita de boas amizades, de solidariedade e descobrir que o amor é o melhor tempero, não para a culinária, mas para a vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1º Episódio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renata Aredes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Renata+Aredes).



> Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto do grupo Team Sterek e Mclahey no Facebook. Não sei bem se minha amiga vai curtir uma fic UA, mas eu fiquei obcecada recentemente com esses programas de culinária e imaginei nossos lindos de avental e sujos de farinha... Bem, a imagem mental é muito deliciosa para deixar passar.
> 
> Então, Renata Aredes, espero que goste do presente. É simples, meio fluffy demais, mas feita com carinho, tá?
> 
> E eu prometo postar a fic inteira até o dia 31...
> 
>  
> 
> \--- Só para entenderem, a fic vai ser dividida em episódios, como se fosse o programa mesmo. E as partes em itálico são os depoimentos que os participantes dão durante o programa. Quem já assistiu alguma edição de Master Chef sabe que na edição, entra um comentário ou outro feito nos bastidores, para detalhar mais a reação dos competidores.  
> E eu mudei um pouco as regras e as provas, pra ficar mais dinâmico e emocionante...
> 
> Ah, a fic está sem betagem, então todos os erros são meus!

***** Kiss The Cook *****   
  
  


**1º Episódio**

 

\- Esta é a primeira edição do Master Chef Califórnia. – a apresentadora, Jennifer Blake, sorria para a câmera – Você em casa deve estar se perguntando por que a Califórnia ganhou uma edição do programa exclusiva? Bom, depois de três anos consecutivos com vencedores saindo direto deste estado, viemos ver de perto qual o tempero, qual o segredo da cozinha desse povo! Vocês estão preparados para conhecer nossos competidores? Eu, pelo menos, não vejo a hora de ver quem vai ficar atrás dessas bancadas e disputar o troféu bem como o prêmio de 300 mil dólares. Senhoras e senhores, com vocês, os vinte melhores cozinheiros de todo o estado da Califórnia.

 

A porta do estúdio-cozinha se abre e vinte pessoas completamente empolgadas entram, alguns sem esconder a emoção, saltitando e apontando para os itens do local, como os fogões, os acessórios e utensílios, o mezanino e o temido tablado onde ficam os chefs e jurados do programa.

 

\- Sejam bem-vindos. – Jennifer chama a atenção de todos – Animados?

 

\- Sim! – todos respondem a uma só voz.

 

\- Muito animados?

 

\- Sim! – eles respondem novamente.

 

\- Pelo que eu vi nos bastidores alguns sobrenomes aqui já são conhecidos. Temos uma Argent aqui, certo?

 

Os murmúrios começaram entre os participantes, enquanto uma jovem sorri de um jeito tímido e levanta a mão.

 

\- Sou eu.

 

_\- Uma Argent. –_ Scott coçou a nuca – _Sabe, é meio que disputar uma prova de física com... Sei lá... Com o filho do Einstein. Quer dizer, nem sei se o Einstein teve filho... Mas você entendeu o que quero dizer._

\- E além de uma Argent, temos um Hale.

 

\- Sim, eu. – o rapaz moreno, de olhos verdes, ergueu uma mão, mas não sorriu.

 

_\- Hale, Argent. Cara, se eu passar da primeira prova... Já to feliz. –_ Danny Mahealani deu de ombros – _Tudo bem que sei fazer bem mais que ovos mexidos, mas a família desses caras tem tradição! É como se culinária estivesse na genética. Culinária e boa aparência. Você viu os olhos da Allison? E todo o Hale?_

\- Para quem não acompanhou as outras edições do nosso programa, o tio de Derek Hale, Peter Hale, já levou um troféu para casa. E a tia de Allison, Kate Argent, também levou um troféu. Mas se querem minha opinião, vão precisar bem mais que sobrenomes para ganhar essa competição. O paladar de nossos jurados é refinado demais para se deixar impressionar. Recebam com carinho Lydia Martin, Alan Deaton e Bobby Finstock.

 

Os competidores aplaudiram entusiasmados os jurados. Deaton entrou com sua tradicional postura calma, sorrindo pouco, as roupas discretas. Finstock veio de bermuda, coturno e uma camiseta com os dizeres Kiss the Cook e os cabelos espetados. Já Lydia parecia a finalista de um concurso de beleza, com saltos altíssimos azul turquesa e um vestido estampado de bege, verde e azul que marcava bem sua cintura, os cabelos impecáveis e a maquiagem perfeita.

 

\- Boa noite, chef's! – Jennifer cumprimentou – O que esperam dessa competição?

 

\- Comida! – Finstock respondeu, ganhando o riso dos competidores.

 

\- Disciplina. – Deaton também deu sua resposta, e os risos morreram um pouco.

 

Lydia ficou em silêncio, deu um passo a frente, observando os competidores com cuidado.

 

\- Que não seja uma perda de tempo, tampouco um desperdício de ingredientes.

 

_\- Maravilhosamente assustadora. –_ Stiles balançava a perna e roía um canto da unha – _É o tipo de mulher por quem eu me apaixonaria se fosse hétero. Tudo o que eu pensava ali era: não vou desperdiçar nada. Nem o ar que essa mulher respira eu vou desperdiçar._

 

\- Como vocês sabem, o primeiro dia tem a primeira eliminação. Quatro de vocês vão deixar a competição. Serão duas provas, dois eliminados em cada prova. A cozinha não cabe todo mundo, então vamos sortear quem cozinha primeiro e quem espera no mezanino,ok?

 

\- O sorteio vai ser um pouco lúdico – Deaton começa a explicar – porque vocês ainda estão muito encantados. Então, cada um vem aqui, pega um biscoito da sorte e vê o que tem dentro, ok?

 

Cada participante se aproxima do pote colocado no centro do tablado e tira um biscoito. Aos poucos vai sendo revelado que os grupos estão divididos entre o símbolo de uma lua e o de um sol.

 

\- Lua, sol... Do que se trata essa prova, hein? – Jennifer questiona, olhando para os jurados.

 

\- Basicamente, as principais refeições que fazemos se dividem em almoço e jantar. Uma refeição do dia e uma da noite. – Finstock explicou – A galera que tirou a Lua vai fazer um prato “noturno” e a galera do solzinho vai fazer um prato “diurno”.

 

\- Com o mesmo ingrediente?

 

\- Com o mesmo ingrediente base. – Lydia respondeu – O modo como eles vão trabalhar esse ingrediente, fica a critério de cada um.

 

\- E que ingrediente é este?

 

\- Arroz. – a mulher tornou a falar.

 

\- Ok, antes de começar, vamos distribuir os aventais. Vou chamando os nomes e vocês levantem os braços para os jurados jogarem o que será o uniforme de trabalho de cada um:

 

Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Jackson Whitemore, Stiles Stilinski, John Greenberg, Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reys, Vernon Boyd, Matt Daehler, Liam Dumbar, Haether Marks, Jordan Parrish, Ethan Travis, Aiden Travis, Adrian Harris, Braeden Tandy e Tara Graeme.

 

\- Todos de avental? – Deaton perguntou.

 

\- Sim, chef!

 

\- Agora, Lua, pro mezanino. Sol, podem ir pro mercado. Vocês têm cinco minutos para pegar o que precisam para sua receita. – orientou Blake.

 

Os competidores correram para buscar os ingredientes, alguns se esbarraram no caminho e começaram a se estranhar.

 

_\- Aquele Whitemore vai ser um problema –_ Aiden comentou, respirando fundo – _Ele deu um encontrão no meu irmão. Certeza que foi de propósito. Pra derrubar os ovos que o Ethan pegou. Sorte que meu irmão é mais ágil do que ele podia imaginar._

 

\- Cinco segundos. Quatro, três, dois, um...

 

Todos na bancada, começaram a preparar seus pratos. Alguns pareciam ter pego ingredientes aleatórios e comentavam isso para as câmeras.

 

\- Como eu vou saber se meu prato é “diurno”? Eu como isso de dia. Mas se fizer a noite, como também. Como a hora que eu tiver fome. – Malia resmungava, enquanto picava algumas cebolas.

 

Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos de prova, os participantes apresentaram seus pratos para os jurados. E entre o risoto de açafrão de Malia, o arroz de forno com frango defumado desfiado de Scott, os bolinhos de arroz de Ethan, os jurados pediram para três pessoas ficarem a frente do grupo.

 

\- Daehler. – chamou Lydia.

 

\- Bilinski – gritou Finstock.

 

\- É Stilinski. – corrigiu Lydia – E Tandy.

 

Os três se posicionaram a frente das bancadas e encaram os juízes esperando o parecer. Braeden Tandy transparecia calma, mas suas mãos tremiam e isso era visível para as câmeras. Stiles Stilinski não parava de morder o lábio e Matt Daehler parecia irritado por estar ali.

 

\- Hoje, como vocês sabem, dois vão sair. Stilinski, você foi o único que apresentou um doce, enquanto todos os outros competidores fizeram pratos salgados. O seu Rice Pudding com raspas de chocolate amargo e um toque de licor de cacau foi ousado. Uma versão muito peculiar de um mingau de arroz que era tradicionalmente servido no café da manhã na década de 30 quando não se tinha muito dinheiro. Você apresentou um prato simples, porém único. Criativo. Com uma apresentação bonita, digno de se comer primeiramente com os olhos. Nós vamos eliminar dois concorrentes, os dois piores. Mas também achamos adequados elogiar aquele que apresentou o melhor trabalho da noite. Espero que continue apresentando pratos surpreendentes como este.

 

_\- Eu nem ouvi o que ele falou da minha comida depois. Disse que passou de sal. –_ Matt estava inconformado – _Mas o pudim de arroz do Stilinski tava bom. Grande porcaria. Se era pra fazer pudim, que mandasse a gente fazer pudim._

_\- O prato do Stilinski estava bonito mesmo. –_ Braeden deu de ombros – _Meu arroz ficou duro. Inventei de cozinhar o arroz vermelho e não peguei panela de pressão. Errei, perdi o ponto da receita. Nada mais justo. Agora voltar pra casa e seguir em frente._

\- Hora da turma da Lua descer aqui.

 

A dinâmica seguiu do mesmo jeito que o primeiro grupo, os competidores agindo feito loucos, especialmente durante as compras no mercado.

 

_\- Posso te dizer, ele rosnou. Rosnou pra mim. Aquele Derek Hale pode ser lindo, mas ele rosna para as pessoas que chegam perto dele ou do que ele quer no mercado._ – Haether falou de olhos arregalados.

 

Pratos prontos e experimentados, hora de saber a verdade.

 

\- Podem vir: Hale, Liam e Tara.

 

\- Hale, você nos apresentou uma canja. Uma sopa leve, com pedaço de cenoura, frango desfiado, alho poró e gengibre. Algo nada sofisticado. Não é um prato que se possa chamar de gourmet. – Deaton começou a falar e Derek baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se humilhado – No entanto, foi de todos os pratos, aquele que mais atendeu a proposta de ser um prato para a noite. Uma canja bem feita é excelente para ser apreciada numa noite mais fria, após voltar para casa ou mesmo quando se tem um resfriado. Parabéns! Se o do Stiles foi o melhor trabalho do grupo Sol, o seu é o melhor trabalho do grupo Lua.

 

\- Se o Hale foi o melhor, vocês dois já sabem o que os espera, certo? – Lydia simplificou – Liam, sua tentativa de Arroz Chow Chow mais parecia um mexido sonso com as sobras do fim de semana. Tara, o seu risoto passou do ponto e mais pareceu um verdadeiro mingau. Sinto muito, mas a participação de vocês no Master Chef Califórnia termina aqui.

 

_\- Não sei o que deu em mim. –_ Tara balançava a cabeça com ar desolado – _Risoto é o meu carro-chefe, sabe? Já fiz um risoto de cogumelos quando estava com um braço quebrado e ficou perfeito. Mas não foi desta vez..._

_\- Mexido sonso. Cara, nunca me senti tão humilhado na vida. –_ Liam sorria, apesar da contrariedade visível em seu olhar – _Espero que meu pai não resolva me dispensar da lanchonete depois desse comentário._

 

\- Um programa incrível, começando com 20 participantes e terminando com 16. – Jennifer falou para a câmera novamente – O clima aqui no estúdio foi empolgante e espero que em casa vocês também tenham gostado. Até a próxima semana!


	2. 2º Episódio

  **2º Episódio**

\- Boa noite! Estamos de volta com o segundo episódio do Master Chef Califórnia e é bom dizer que semana passada batemos todos os recordes de audiência. Hoje, nossos participantes já estão a postos, apenas esperando pelo desafio da noite. Stiles, vai nos surpreender novamente?

 

\- Vou tentar! – o rapaz coçou a nuca, levemente envergonhado.

 

\- Será que seu prato fica melhor que o do Derek? Vocês foram os melhores da semana passada...

 

Stiles e Derek se encararam por alguns segundos, até que o mais novo desviou o olhar para a apresentadora e sorriu, agora um pouco mais confiante.

 

\- Vou fazer o impossível para fazer um prato que até mesmo o Derek seria capaz de comer ajoelhado.

 

Todos começaram a rir e Stiles piscou para o concorrente, notando, satisfeito, ele ficar corado.

 

\- Quero ver isso, Stilinski! – Finstock gritou, entrando no estúdio e ganhando aplausos e assobios dos concorrentes.

 

\- Estão preparados para conhecer a primeira prova? – Deaton questionou.

 

\- Sim, chef! – a resposta veio uníssona.

 

\- Enquanto não sobrarem 10 participantes, as provas serão divididas da mesma forma que na semana passada. – Lydia explicou – Mas hoje, o modo de sorteio vai ser diferente. Nós escondemos um envelope com o nome de cada participante pelo estúdio. Vocês devem procurar o seu envelope e trazer fechado aqui para frente.

 

\- Prestem atenção, pois se achar o envelope de outra pessoa, não poderá sequer colocar a mão nele. Mas cabe a você decidir se irá dizer ou não que achou. Quanto mais rápido achar o envelope, mais tempo de mercado você terá. – Deaton informou os participantes.

 

\- Então, quando eu contar até três, vocês podem correr para procurar seu envelope. – Jennifer disse – Vamos lá, um, dois... Três!

 

A correria tomou conta do estúdio. Cada participante buscando os lugares mais absurdos para se esconder um envelope. Dentro dos fornos, na pia, embaixo das almofadas no sofá do mezanino.

 

\- Isso é caótico. – Lydia comentou, com um sorriso contido.

 

\- Isso é divertido, minha cara! – Finstock respondeu – Ver esses marmanjos correndo feito crianças atrás dos ovos de páscoa faz minha noite mais feliz.

 

Deaton riu com o comentário e parecia concordar com as palavras de Finstock. Logo o primeiro concorrente achou seu envelope. Derek Hale encontrou o seu dentro de uma panela de pressão. Malia veio em seguida, tendo achado seu envelope preso na máquina que abrir massas.

 

\- Scott! – Stiles chamou o rapaz moreno, de queixo torto, que estava do outro lado do estúdio – O seu envelope está aqui.

 

Scott correu e pegou o envelope, dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Stiles para agradecer. Os jurados ergueram a sobrancelha, curiosos com a atitude do rapaz.

 

\- Ele entendeu que deu mais tempo pro Scott pegar ingredientes no mercado? – Lydia indagou.

 

\- Acho que isso não importa para ele. – Deaton avaliou – Ele não tem uma aura egoísta.

 

_\- Não faz diferença, no fim das contas. –_ Stiles deu de ombros – _Scott parecia apavorado por não achar o envelope. Ele precisava de mais tempo no mercado do que eu. Tudo bem que sou a bagunça em pessoa e minha bancada fica parecendo que foi atingida por um furacão, mas as receitas ficam muito bem organizadas na minha cabeça. Cinco minutos ou dois minutos no mercado não faz diferença quando você sabe o que comprar._

 

Mas não foram só gestos solidários vistos durante a prova.

 

\- Ei, o que está fazendo? – Malia gritou com um competidor.

 

\- Nada! – Aiden respondeu dando um passo atrás e a moça foi pra cima dele o puxando pela gola da camisa.

 

\- Eu vi, ok? – ela se virou para a equipe da produção que já se aproximava para separar os dois – Ele empurrou um envelope para baixo do armário.

 

\- Foi um acidente! – Aiden se defendeu.

 

\- Acidente? E eu sou a Pequena Sereia! – a jovem gritou novamente.

 

\- Vamos ter que rever a cena para saber se foi intencional ou não. – Blake decidiu – pode providenciar isso, produção?

 

A cena de Aiden empurrando o envelope de cima do armário e depois chutando-o com o pé para baixo do armário foi repetida três vezes. O sorriso contido em seu rosto ajudou a piorar sua situação.

 

_\- Acidente? Aquele cara tem cheiro de confusão. –_ Malia disse, sentada de qualquer jeito no sofá – _O irmão dele parece boa pessoa, mas esse aí? É encrenca!_

 

Aiden foi eliminado não só da prova, mas da competição, por conduta inadequada. E assim que todos os outros competidores já estavam com seus envelopes em mãos, o clima parecia tenso.

 

Os grupos de compras foram divididos em três, com tempos que variavam de quatro a um minuto e meio. Sem Aiden na competição, a primeira turma a cozinhar ficou com sete competidores e a segunda com oito. O prato que os primeiros deveria apresentar precisava conter um corte de ave ou peixe e a segunda turma deveria fazer uma carne vermelha.

 

Os comentários do mezanino, onde uma turma esperava a outra cozinhar eram variados. Jennifer ria de uma ou outra coisa que era comentada, mas se aproximou de Derek quando observou seu olhar focado diretamente em Stiles.

 

\- Ele cozinha bem, não acha? – ela instigou.

 

\- A bagunça dele me incomoda. – Derek foi sincero – Ele pega ingredientes aleatórios demais e não tem uma ordem certa de preparação. Não posso dizer que isso é cozinhar bem. Mas não provei sua comida para dizer se é boa.

 

Quando chegou a hora de apresentar os pratos, Lydia tomou a palavra:

 

\- Hoje vamos eliminar apenas um de cada grupo. Mas também vamos escolher o melhor prato. Então, entre todos da equipe um, venham a frente Malia Tate e Kira Yukimura. Kira, você escolheu um corte de peixe delicado. O Baiacu é um peixe que tem uma toxina fortíssima, capaz de matar. É preciso habilidade, conhecimento e calma, muita calma, na hora de separar os filés do peixe. Sua decisão de apenas grelhar as postas com azeite, sal rosa e pimenta branca, depois servi-lo sobre uma cama de shimeji hidratado no shoyo foi...

 

Silêncio e tensão no estúdio. Kira prendia a respiração.

 

_\- Foi o quê? –_ a jovem de família oriental perguntou – _O que foi a minha receita? Por que ela não fala logo e terminar essa tortura? Lydia Martin tem cara de ser sádica. Desculpe, eu não devia falar isso!_

\- Foi incrivelmente acertada. – Lydia concluiu e Kira soltou um suspiro aliviado – Nós não provaríamos seu prato se não tivéssemos a certeza de que havia feito o corte certo no peixe. Você foi incrível hoje! Parabéns!

 

\- Malia – Deaton começou – Sua codorna tinha um excelente acompanhamento com o purê de maçã verde e as cebolas douradas e caramelizadas. Ótima escolha para acompanhar uma ave magra que foi assada. Mas você errou o tempo de forno e nós não pudemos sequer provar o principal do seu prato, porque a codorna estava crua. Sinto muito, Malia! A competição pra você acaba aqui.

 

_\- Qual o problema com a carne crua? Você come peixe cru, ostra crua, ova de peixe crua, carpaccio de carne... Por que não comer um pedaço de codorna crua? Eles não sabem de nada, a carne fica mais suculenta. –_ Malia franziu a boca e balançou a cabeça contrariada.

 

A primeira equipe saiu da cozinha, que foi limpa rapidamente para a próxima turma assumir as bancadas. Logo todos estavam cozinhando suas receitas. Alguns resmungavam os ingredientes enquanto os chefs davam palpite.

 

\- Harris, você está demorando demais medindo esses ingredientes. – Finstock gritou do tablado.

 

\- Sim, chef. – Harris respondeu, mas revirou os olhos.

 

Lydia andou entre os participantes, observando o modo como cozinhavam e o tipo de carne escolhida.

 

\- Blanquete de Veau? – ela sorriu, vendo o corte de vitela escolhido por Derek e o maço de agrião para o preparo do molho que seria servido junto da carne, um prato tipicamente francês – Mas você não pegou as ervas frescas para o bouquet garni.

 

\- Peguei sim, chef! É que em vez de tomilho, louro e salsa eu prefiro alho-poró, sálvia e salsão. – Derek explicou mostrando suas escolhas.

 

Lydia não comentou mais nada e saiu de perto, deixando Derek resmungando para si mesmo, enquanto picava as cenouras e cebolas que colocaria para cozinhar junto da carne.

 

\- Vamos ver quem vai ficar ajoelhado... – ele disse em voz baixa, encarando Stiles que estava no mezanino.

 

Quando o tempo para cozimento e preparo dos pratos acabou, os jurados provaram um a um. Depois, conversaram entre si por uns instantes e Deaton seu um passo a frente.

 

\- Erica Reyes e Adrian Harris. – ele permaneceu sério, observando os dois competidores se aproximarem.

 

_\- A sensação de ir lá na frente é muito estranha. –_ Erica comentou – _A cada passo minhas pernas pareciam ser feitas de gelatina e eu só implorava para não tropeçar e cair em rede nacional. E aquele Deaton é muito apavorante. Pior que a Lydia. Ele te olha de um jeito que parece que enxerga lá dentro da sua alma._

\- Harris, no começo da prova Finstock chamou a sua atenção pelo exagero metódico ao medir os ingredientes da receita. Você, aparentemente, não ouviu o conselho dele. O que resultou no Carré de Javali com molho poivre mais... – Deaton ergueu a mão num gesto vago, como se procurasse no ar a palavra para descrever o prato de Harris – sem alma. Você executou a receita perfeitamente, como se tivesse decorado os ingredientes como uma fórmula química. Mas saiba, Harris, que a boa culinária é muito mais que química. Ela é a intuição do cozinheiro, do chef, em colocar uma pitada a mais de pimenta, um pouco mais de leite ou farinha ou mesmo retirar algum ingrediente. E isso você não soube fazer.

 

Harris tinha os olhos saltados, misto de espanto e indignação com a avaliação do chef.

 

_\- Não posso dizer que não fiquei frustrado por não ser escolhido. - Derek respirou fundo - Queria esfregar meu prato na cara do Stilinski e provar que cozinho melhor que ele. Mas ainda assim, fiquei satisfeito pela Erica. A ideia dela foi boa mesmo. E mais feliz pelo Harris. Aquele sujeito é simplesmente intragável._

 

\- Erica, - Deaton continuou – tenho que admitir que fiquei surpreso com a sua escolha de carne. Enquanto todos os outros competidores pegaram cortes nobres, você optou por preparar língua de boi. Existem dois tipos de ousadia: aquela que opta pelo mais complicado e a que opta pelo mais simples. E você ousou no mais simples. Sua língua cozida ao vinho, com purê de batata salsa e queijo provolone ficou suculenta, saborosa, digna de estar no cardápio de nossos restaurantes.

 

_\- Ele foi falando “sua língua cozida ao vinho” e eu imaginava que estava ouvindo o Hannibal falar. –_ Erica riu, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

 

\- A senhorita, obviamente, vai ter outros pratos para apresentar na próxima semana. Enquanto você, Harris, vai voltar para casa. E se quer um conselho de alguém que entende de comida, aprenda que nem sempre a melhor receita é a que está escrita no livro. – Deaton aconselhou.

 

\- Se você não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, - Finstock se intrometeu – leia O Enigma do Príncipe. É basicamente aquilo...

 

Jennifer não conseguiu conter o sorriso, vendo Erica voltar para seu lugar completamente radiante enquanto Harris tirava o avental com certa agressividade e deixava sobre a bancada, antes de sair do estúdio.

 

\- E na semana que vem, nossa prova vai ser fora do estúdio. Vocês não podem perder o que espera os nossos competidores. – Blake encerrou o programa daquela semana deixando um ar misterioso sobre o que eles iriam enfrentar.

 


	3. 3º Episódio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menção a uma crise de pânico e ao passado de Derek aqui...

**3º episódio**

 

\- Olá para você que está acompanhando o Master Chef Califórnia! Este programa que costuma dar água na boca, hoje vai mudar um pouco do padrão tradicional que vocês já estão acostumados. Mas antes de contar a novidade, vamos receber nossos cozinheiros.

 

Os participantes entram no estúdio já procurando os lugares que estão acostumados a ficar. Desde a última prova, Stiles e Scott parecem ter desenvolvido uma boa amizade, Erica, Isaac e Boyd também se aproximam, formando um grupo quase unido. O restante dos competidores permanece um tanto individualista.

 

\- Gostaram dos novos uniformes? - Jennifer perguntou.

 

\- É mais moderno. - Jordan Parrish respondeu.

 

\- E mais confortável. - adicionou Danny.

 

\- Mas não é tão elegante. - Jackson comentou.

 

\- O importante é que é ideal para a prova de hoje. Mas quem vai explicar isso para vocês é nossa querida chef, Lydia Martin.

 

Lydia entrou no estúdio, seguida dos demais jurados. Trazia um envelope grande, cor de vinho, em suas mãos. Parou na frente do grupo formado por 13 competidores e abriu o envelope, tirando um cartão branco de dentro dele.

 

\- A primeira novidade sobre a prova de hoje é que ela não vai acontecer no estúdio. Vocês irão para o meu restaurante para cozinhar lá. - o burburinho no estúdio foi imenso - Calma, ainda tem mais alguns detalhes. Vocês serão divididos em duas equipes que já foram sorteadas. Cada equipe terá que se organizar para apresentar uma entrada, um prato principal, acompanhamento, drink e sobremesa, tudo isso para 10 pessoas. Podem colocar, por favor, a mão no bolso do avental que estão usando.

 

Todos obedeceram e retiraram um broche de lá.

 

\- Agora, os que estão com o broche em forma de Estrela, se reúnam no lado direito do estúdio. E os que estão com o broche de flor, para o lado esquerdo. Pelo visto, duas pessoas têm o broche um pouco maior que os demais.

 

\- O meu é o maior. - disse Jackson, erguendo a mão.

 

\- O meu também. - Informou Ethan.

 

\- Vocês serão os líderes de seus grupos. Cabe a vocês dois decidir quem vai fazer o quê. Da escolha dos ingredientes, o preparo de cada prato, tudo. Escolham com cuidado, essa prova é eliminatória.

 

_\- Tinha que ser o Whitemore? - Allison reclamou - Ele se acha o verdadeiro deus da culinária. Agora com essa coisa de ser líder e da minha equipe? Vamos nos ferrar nas mãos dele._

_\- Preferia cair na equipe do Jackson. - Danny comentou, levemente mau humorado - Embora o Ethan faça mais meu tipo, acho que o Jackson é mais fácil de manipular._

 

As equipes foram deslocadas para o restaurante Banshee, de propriedade de Lydia Martin. A jovem chef e empresária havia herdado uma pequena fortuna de seus pais e decidiu abrir um restaurante especializado em comidas exóticas. Em cinco anos, Lydia já havia recebido dois prêmios internacionais e expandido seus negócios, abrindo mais sete restaurantes pelo país e dois na Europa.

 

Estar na cozinha do Banshee era praticamente um sonho para muitos. Mas esse sonho estava prestes a virar um pesadelo.

 

_\- Ele fez de propósito. - Derek reclamou - Jackson me colocou para trabalhar com o Stiles porque sabe que a gente não se suporta._

 

_\- Foi engraçado ver a reação do Derek quando o Jackson disse para ele me ajudar na sobremesa. - Stiles ria e batia palmas - É claro que se eu tenho que trabalhar com alguém que não me suporta, vou elevar meu grau de insuportabilidade ao nível máximo._

 

_\- É duro admitir, mas Stiles e Derek são os melhores cozinheiros daqui. - Jackson admitiu - Se eles tem um problema de relacionamento, nada melhor que colocar os dois juntos e deixar o circo pegar fogo. Assim, eles podem ser eliminados e eu tenho mais chance de ir para final._

 

No outro grupo, liderado por Ethan, os problemas também começavam a aparecer com as discussões entre a equipe.

 

\- Você pensa que pode mandar em mim só porque é o lider? - Parrish enfrentava o rapaz que tentava distribuir as tarefas - Eu não vou ficar simplesmente lavando a louça.

 

\- Nunca que eu ia deixar ele me colocar como faxineira. - Parrish exaltou-se - Aquele moleque queria me tirar da cozinha, me deixar no canto limpando a bagunça dos outros.

 

\- Reclame com a produção! - Ethan retrucou num tom agressivo - Eu sou o líder, ou você me obedece ou não tem lugar pra você nesta equipe.

 

Parrish encarou o líder da equipe e mudou de expressão, antes de se virar de costas e se dirigir para a pia onde deveria lavar os vegetais que seriam preparados pelos outros.

 

A prova era simples, cada equipe iria servir um grupo de dez pessoas que fariam os mesmos pedidos. Mas eles não sabiam que seriam avaliados não apenas pelo sabor e apresentação do prato, mas também pela capacidade de trabalharem juntos, para que o resultado final de todos fosse positivo.

 

Entre os pratos pedidos havia de tudo, de massa caseira a camarão grelhado, salada de folhas frescas, antepastos, drinks e sobremesas. Os líderes das equipes distribuíram as tarefas e, mesmo diante dos problemas entre os participantes, os pratos começaram a ser servidos.

 

Logo a primeira reclamação chegou. A salada feita pela equipe de Ethan foi devolvida.

 

\- O que aconteceu? – o líder do grupo perguntou para Lydia, que tinha a expressão quase assassina.

 

\- Aconteceu que encontraram uma lesma no meio das folhas. – ela explicou, jogando o prato sobre o balcão – Uma lesma. Sabe o que é isso? Algo bem parecido com o que você tem no lugar do cérebro.

 

Ela deu as costas e Ethan foi pra cima de Parrish.

 

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele empurrou o rapaz que deu um passo atrás e esbarrou em algumas panelas – Você não lavou direito a alface!

 

\- Se queria bem lavada, devia ter feito você mesmo. – Parrish respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso.

 

\- Você é um imbecil!

 

Do outro lado da cozinha, os problemas que ocorriam eram apenas por conta do temperamento discrepante dos membros da equipe. Jackson achava que a salada que Scott preparou parecia simples demais, embora tivesse todos os ingredientes.

 

\- O problema é a apresentação. – ele resmungou, empurrando o rapaz com o ombro e tomando o prato para si – Você não pode simplesmente jogar os vegetais de qualquer jeito no prato e esperar que isso vire uma salada.

 

Scott não retrucou. Embora não gostasse do jeito de Jackson falar com ele, apenas observou como o líder dava um jeito no prato e este pareceu bem mais sofisticado.

 

Enquanto Allison abria a massa para um ravióli de gema, Stiles e Derek se estranhavam com o preparo de um petit gateu.

 

\- Você precisa bagunçar a pia inteira e sujar tudo, inclusive o meu uniforme, com farinha? – Derek rosnava.

 

\- Se está incomodado com a sujeira, pode limpar tudo. Enquanto isso eu faço a massa toda sozinho. – Stiles respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos ingredientes que estavam sendo misturados.

 

\- Nem pense nisso. Depois você leva todo o crédito pelo prato?

 

\- Não quero levar crédito nenhum, só quero ter certeza que quem pediu o petit gateu receba o seu bem saboroso e...

 

Os dois pararam de discutir quando escutaram o barulho de algo caindo e um berro de dor. Quando olharam para o lado, Greenberg havia deixado cair a frigideira com os camarões que estavam sendo grelhados e apertava o pulso, revelando a palma da mão direita, totalmente queimada.

 

\- Cara! – Stiles largou tudo o que estava fazendo e correu para ajudar, puxando Greenberg para perto da pia, abrindo a torneira e enfiando a mão dele sob a água – Alguém chama o socorro!

 

Greenberg gemia de dor, observando as bolhas se formarem na pele machucada. Aparentemente, ele tirou a frigideira do fogo e apoiou a mão sobre a boca do fogão ainda quente.

 

\- Isso dói demais... – ele reclamou, tentando tirar a mão da água fria, mas voltando em seguida quando percebia que fora da água a dor era pior.

 

\- Eu sei. Mas acredite, a dor nesse caso é um bom sinal. – Stiles explicava, olhando para os lados e esperando a equipe médica que acompanha o programa chegar – Significa que não foi tão profunda. Queimaduras sem dor são piores, porque afetaram as terminações nervosas.

 

O socorro finalmente chegou e Greenberg foi atendido. O paramédico diagnosticou queimadura de segundo grau e levou o rapaz para o pronto-socorro.

 

\- Uma pena que esse rapaz se queimou. - Finstock comentou, observando o rapaz sair, já sabendo que não teria condições de continuar na competição com a extensão da queimadura e o tempo para cicatrização - As chances dele eram boas. Os cupcakes que ele fez na eliminatória estavam perfeitos.

 

\- Greenberg não tinha condições de ganhar o Master Chef só fazendo cupcakes, Finstock. - Lydia retrucou, revirando os olhos e jogando os cabelos sobre os ombros.

 

\- Eu comprei minha primeira mansão só cozinhando cupcakes. - Finstock respondeu, com um sorriso de escárnio, ganhando uma risada involuntária de Deaton.

 

\- O que está acontecendo ali? – Deaton questionou, vendo uma nova movimentação estranha.

 

Derek ainda parecia atordoado, olhando para o lugar onde Greenberg esteve antes. Stiles terminou de limpar a bagunça no chão e encarou o outro competidor para fazer uma piada e dizer que sabia limpar as bagunças na cozinha também, mas parou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do mais velho.

 

Ele largou o pano sobre a bancada e andou na direção de Derek, pegando seu pulso com gentileza e puxando para fora da cozinha.

 

Lydia fez um gesto para o cinegrafista acompanhar os dois e ele obedeceu, mas permaneceu afastado, para dar um falso ar de privacidade aos competidores.

 

\- Derek! – Stiles chamou, já no corredor atrás da cozinha que levava a dispensa – Derek, olhe pra mim. Você precisa respirar...

 

Derek balançou a cabeça, mas parecia não conseguir fazer com que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões.

 

\- Ok, vamos lá... Conte comigo: dez, nove, oito... – Stiles continuou a contagem regressiva, esfregando o pulso de Derek com a ponta dos dedos em movimentos circulares, até que quando chegou ao número três, ouviu o suspiro pesado que ele deu – Crise sob controle?

 

Derek apenas balançou a cabeça.

 

\- Me desculpe! – Stiles pediu, encostando-se a parede ao lado de Derek.

 

\- Lhe desculpar?

 

\- Sim, eu devia ter empurrado você dali antes que visse a queimadura. Mas agi no impulso para aliviar a dor de Greenberg.

 

\- Do que está falando? – Derek não entendeu onde Stiles queria chegar.

 

\- Conheço você, Derek. Mesmo que você não se lembre de mim, eu me lembro de você. E sei sobre seu problema com queimaduras.

 

Foi só então que o sobrenome do rapaz fez sentido na cabeça de Derek.

 

\- Stilinski! – ele exclamou – Você... Você é o filho do xerife?

 

\- Eu mesmo.

 

\- Foi você que ficou com a Cora no hospital até eu chegar... – Derek constatou, finalmente se lembrando de Stiles – Ela me disse que você... Você a distraiu para que os médicos e enfermeiros pudessem fazer os curativos.

 

\- Distrair é uma boa palavra... Eu diria que tentei doutrina-la com argumentos sobre porque Batman é mais legal que o Superman. – ele deu de ombros – Mas fui o primeiro paramédico a chegar no local, e quando vi o quanto ela era pequena e parecia desolada... Não sei... Só queria ter certeza que ela ficaria bem. Tentei cuidar dela da melhor maneira possível e acho que tive algum sucesso nisso. Mas nunca vou esquecer a sua expressão quando chegou ao hospital e viu as queimaduras no braço de sua irmã. Era a mesma expressão que vi hoje na cozinha.

 

\- Obrigado. – Derek falou, os olhos marejados e voltados para o chão – Por Cora. E por hoje.

 

\- Não me agradeça. É assim que uma equipe trabalha. – ele piscou – Acho que tenho que voltar pra lá e terminar aquela sobremesa.

 

\- Pode ir. Eu vou em seguida e limpo a sua bagunça.

 

Stiles sorriu e voltou para a cozinha. Para sua surpresa, Jackson estava picando o chocolate que ele deveria usar na calda.

 

\- Tudo sob-controle? – ele perguntou.

 

\- Si-sim...

 

\- Ótimo, então pode voltar pra cá. Odeio mexer com chocolate, deixa meus dedos ressecados.

 

O líder do grupo deu as costas para Stiles e foi supervisionar o prato de Allison.

 

Na bancada principal ocupada pelos jurados, todos comentavam o que aconteceu entre Derek e Stiles no corredor.

 

\- Há três anos o restaurante que Derek gerenciava pegou fogo depois que fechou. Ele havia saído com a namorada e deixou a irmã mais nova para fechar o caixa. – Finstock explicou – A garota só tinha 18 anos e ficou presa dentro do lugar. Se os bombeiros não chegassem a tempo de arrombar a porta, ela não teria sobrevivido. Parece que ficou com as marcas de algumas queimaduras pelo corpo, a mais séria foi no braço, que ela usou para tentar abrir a porta e sair dali.

 

\- Lembro desse caso. – Lydia falou – Não com tantos detalhes como você. Mas lembro que descobriram que o incêndio foi criminoso, apesar de não terem encontrado culpados.

 

\- Saiu uma conversa de que poderia ter sido o próprio Derek que armou o incêndio para receber o seguro, mas isso foi descartado em seguida. – Finstock continuou a falar – De todo jeito, o rapaz fechou de vez seu restaurante e ninguém sabia que ele havia voltado a cozinhar até que se inscreveu pro programa.

 

\- E pelo visto, Stiles também estava presente no local. – Deaton quem falou.

 

\- Ele é paramédico. Além disso, o pai dele é o xerife que estava acompanhando as investigações. – Finstock concluiu – Vocês dois podem não gostar muito de fofocas, mas saber da vida alheia pode ser bastante útil de vez em quando.

 

A noite no restaurante encerrou quando todos os clientes foram embora, depois de dar nota nos pratos servidos pelas equipes. Depois da avaliação das notas dadas pelos clientes, os jurados se reuniram e fizeram sua avaliação.

 

\- Uma pena ver um colega de trabalho ferido. Isso acontece muito no nosso meio. – Deaton começou a falar – Cortes, queimaduras, pequenos ou grandes incidentes sempre vão acontecer e vocês precisam mostrar calma para lidar com os imprevistos.

 

\- A prova hoje não foi difícil por causa dos pratos servidos, mas sim por causa da mistura de personalidades com as quais vocês tiveram que lidar. – Lydia tomou a palavra – E agora vamos dar o resultado. É bom que saibam que iríamos eliminar um membro de cada equipe de acordo com o desempenho de vocês. Mas nós podemos mudar as regras aqui. Decidir não eliminar ninguém, ou eliminar mais gente do que o planejado.

 

Todos ouviam com atenção e não era exagero dizer que alguns participantes como Erica e Kira prendiam a respiração.

 

\- Não houve um melhor prato apresentado. – Lydia continuou – Pela avaliação feita pelos clientes, as notas referentes a sabor e apresentação estão bem equilibradas. Então nos valemos de outro critério: a qualidade do trabalho em equipe. A equipe de Jackson teve o problema de perder um do grupo por causa de um incidente. A princípio achei que o prato não ia mais sair. No entanto, enquanto Greenberg era socorrido por Stiles, Jackson pediu a Kira que assumisse o prato do rapaz caso ele não tivesse condições de continuar cozinhando. Em seguida, assumiu parte da tarefa da sobremesa para que outros dois membros da equipe pudessem se acalmar para continuar a prova.

 

\- Sabe o que isso prova? – Deaton perguntou, dando um passo a frente e ficando ao lado de Lydia – Que você, Jackson, foi um bom líder. Um líder é aquele capaz de deixar seu orgulho de lado e lavar pratos, picar tomates, tomar decisões rápidas e realmente gerenciar um restaurante.

 

\- O melhor ingrediente, o melhor material que um restaurante possui é o material humano. Um bom cozinheiro é capaz de transformar língua de boi num prato sofisticado. Mas só se é um bom cozinheiro se você trabalha num bom lugar. – Lydia voltou a falar – Ethan, você como líder me deixou chocada. A distribuição de tarefas foi claramente feita para prejudicar os colegas, mas você não pensou que prejudicando os cozinheiros que trabalham para você vai estar prejudicando os clientes que vão correr o risco de ter uma lesma na salada, uma carne mal passada que devia ser ao ponto, um petit gateu duro e sem calda... É óbvio que temos que punir a pessoa responsável por deixar a lesma na salada. Então, Jordan Parrish, você está eliminado do programa. Mas você, Ethan, não agiu como o líder que a equipe dependia. Por isso, você também está eliminado.

 

_\- Eliminado!_ – Ethan parecia emburrado – _Sabe o quanto isso foi injusto? Muito. Muito injusto. O cara deixa uma minhoca na alface... Quer dizer, uma lesma na salada, e eu rodo junto com ele? Palhaçada._

\- Nós temos uma surpresa para a equipe que melhor se comportou. – Jennifer anunciou, empolgada – Vocês vão passar o fim de semana num spa. Com tudo pago, inclusive as refeições e bebidas. Vão poder relaxar e descansar bastante. Além de terem mais tempo para se conhecer e confraternizar. E semana que vem a gente assiste como foi o fim de semana deles aproveitando o prêmio e vamos ter mais uma prova bem especial. Nos vemos lá.

 

O programa acabou com o depoimento de Greenberg.

 

_\- Doeu. Claro que doeu. - Greenberg faz uma careta e levanta o braço todo enfaixado mostrando para a câmera - Mas o que doeu mais foi ver todo aquele camarão caído no chão. Não é sempre que você encontra camarão graúdo e rosado assim, pronto pra ser salteado em azeite de boa qualidade junto com aspargos frescos. Todo cozinheiro tá acostumado a se queimar, cortar... Faz parte. E também não poder curtir esse prêmio me deixou bem chateado. Agora é ficar em casa, assistir esses cozinheiros e ver o que vão aprontar._


End file.
